


Illustration for The Stagwood Accord

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Bondage, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Will Graham, Perfume, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Suspension, Tree Sex, Vines, anal penetration, will graham being restrained suspended seduced shafted and sucked off by a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Germinated from a conversational seed discussing the potent childhood memories of sap and resin and the possibilities of penetrating roots.The Stagwood Accordwritten byTheCountessOliviamakes a beautiful sensual read.I'd be very grateful for any reblogs onTumblras nsfw pics are easily lost.





	Illustration for The Stagwood Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stagwood Accord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224848) by [thecountessolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> border courtesy of the artist's motif catalogue, [Combinaisons Ornementales](https://archive.org/details/CombinaisonsOrnementales) by Maurice Verneuil, Georges Auriol & Alphonse Mucha


End file.
